


Good Advice

by iggycat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/pseuds/iggycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is editor in chief of the school paper, but he's also the anonymous advice columnist. Strangely enough, someone special is looking for advice. USUK Gakuen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respective owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The constant tapping of fingers against a computer keyboard was the only sound echoing in the empty room Arthur sat in. He was alone, alone in the now long deserted computer lab. Being editor in chief of the school paper was much more than a fancy title. The job came with lots of responsibility, but Arthur absolutely loved that.

" _I really should be getting home soon,"_ he quietly mused to himself.

As editor in chief of the paper Arthur was responsible for countless things. Though he never actually went out to cover a story, (unless something went wrong and this became absolutely necessary, Arthur was not one to pass up an opportunity for a good story!) he was in charge of looking over and editing the works of his humble staff.

Arthur was also of course responsible for final checks and ensuring the paper went out on time, and this is exactly what the boy was doing now. The perfectionist Briton was in the midst of scanning over paragraphs, sentences, and every little word that was to enter his paper. His bright green eyes traced over the stories as if they were a hawk hunting its prey. He was on the lookout, determined to find any sign of error, any imperfection to his "must be" perfect paper.

Arthur stretched out his sore legs and leaned back in his chair extending his arms above his head, releasing a raspy yawn. He pulled his arms back down and glanced at his watch, eyes widening when he realized the time of day.

" _Past seven… This is ridiculous, I should get home…."_

Though Arthur was an extremely dedicated member of the staff, he almost never stayed at the school past five. This was an exception, he knew. Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

Aside from the usual duties of the head of the school newspaper, Arthur had a special role. Their paper was notoriously famous for its advice column: "Ask Ally." There was no "Ally" on the staff, and it was a mystery if an Ally even ever attended Hetalia High, but regardless of this anonymity the name remained.

Though the role of Ally was generally reserved for a female on the staff due to the unusually high amount of letters needing advice on "boys," Arthur had insisted that he take up the role of advice giver. He was gay, so he had no problem administering advice on the male persuasion. Plus he actually rather liked this role of a self help counselor, so-to-speak. He loved the ability to voice his opinion and genuinely help people while being able to wear his mask of anonymousness.

Of course only the newspaper staff knew Ally's real identity, but no one dared reveal it. On occasion though the staff would joke about changing the name of the column from "Ask Ally" to "Ask Arthur." However students were comfortable writing to this unknown Ally, and Arthur intended to keep it that way. He dreaded thinking of what might happen if anyone were to find out Ally was actually a boy… and a gay one at that.

Arthur was used to the usual questions: "I really like him but I'm not sure if he likes me, what should I do," "I don't know how to balance school, sports, family and friends! Please help," etc, but on occasion he would get a letter that actually made him stop and think twice. These letters (or pleas for help as he liked to think of them) were what made his role absolutely worthwhile. Usually with these oddball requests he would try and put himself in the person's shoes, and do his best to describe what he would do in their place. This of course was not always possible, in which case Arthur would get extremely irritable and spend hours thinking up just the right words of wisdom. However this time was different. He'd received a letter a few weeks ago that pretty much made his jaw drop. It wasn't so much that this letter wasn't one of the usual. Nor was it the fact that the person signed with a codename. It was the fact that this letter contained the outline of his life, and someone else was living it.

" _Dear Ally,_

_Hey so I kinda have this problem…yeah. For the most part I'm totally awesome and don't need help with anything but I just can't seem to figure this one out. Kay so! I've got this totally awesome best friend! :D His name is- well that's not important, just know that he's totally awesome, and smart, and great looking! (even if he is a cranky pants half the time! xD) Anyway I guess you want me to get to the point, huh? So thing is this guy is my best friend. I've known him since the 3_ _rd_ _grade and we do absolutely everything together. I love him to death but lately I've….well….that "love" is actually turning into well…love. Oh by the way did I mention I'm a guy? Guess that might help explain the situation right? Anyway so yeah….I'm starting to really 'like' him and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I get these random urges to well…just pull him close and kiss him… But I don't wanna ruin the friendship, ya know? It'd be totally awesome if you could help! :3_

_~Hero"_

The amount of faces and incorrect grammar had annoyed Arthur for a split second before he realized just how much meaning this letter had. This boy, this "Hero" as he went by, was facing the exact same problem Arthur was. It was strange but he couldn't help but see the strong connection he shared with this anonymous advice seeker.

Arthur was in the exact same position as this lad. He had a best friend, (strangely enough, also since the 3rd grade) named Alfred to which he was inseparable. The bloody git wasn't the brightest and at times was downright annoying but Arthur supposed that was just a part of his charm. He had sun kissed skin and golden locks of hair, (even one that seemed to defy gravity) along with the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen. They were framed by a pair of wire glasses to complete the boy's look. Arthur wasn't one to deny that Alfred was handsome…and that's probably where his problem started.

Alfred was the school football star, (which was no surprise considering he was extremely well built and loved athletics) but he wasn't a complete idiot either. In fact he was far from it; he intended to go off and study law, and he definitely had the grades to do it. Arthur had known Alfred ever since they met in their elementary school class. Said Brit was new to America and Alfred found him an interesting specimen due to "That really awesome, weird way you talk!" They hadn't gotten along at the beginning, but eventually Arthur adapted to the American's strange and obnoxious ways and they just clicked. They'd been friends ever since.

Though Arthur wasn't ashamed of his sexual orientation, he did stay in the closet. He was well aware that others didn't always agree with his choices and lifestyle, and he'd just a soon keep it to himself. There was also another reason Arthur kept quiet. Alfred was his best friend and he feared that this knowledge would…might…perhaps drive Alfred away. No one would live long enough to hear Arthur admit it but, Alfred's acceptance and friendship meant the world to him. There was no way he would even think about giving that up.

Ever since the two had started high school Arthur knew their relationship had changed, well, at least to him it had. He never really knew just when exactly this change had taken place but it was sometime between freshman and sophomore year. During this time he'd started to look at Alfred a bit differently. He suddenly noticed just how handsome Alfred was, and damn he was funny and smart as well. Simple actions suddenly caused emotions to swirl and explode like fireworks within him. When Alfred grabbed his arm and tugged him to chemistry, or when Alfred picked up his books when he…unintentionally (because he never planned this out or anything!) dropped them, Arthur had suddenly felt warmth pool in his heart. And when Alfred smiled at him…When he smiled at him…Oh who was he kidding? He fell head over heels for Alfred, but he'd never admit that! And so he found himself in his current situation; now a high school senior and hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Arthur quickly shook his head bringing him back to the present. Wallowing in self pity was not going to do him any good. He stared at the bright computer screen containing his response to the unknown "Hero." He'd reread his response over and over contemplating if what he'd written was just the right thing to say.

" _Dear 'Hero,'_

_Well sir I must say, your situation certainly poses a rather strange problem. You've fallen for your best friend who is also male. You long to express your true feelings but fear you might ruin the friendship you two currently share. I won't lie, this case took me by surprise, and I was forced to ponder this situation more than most of the others. I can't guarantee any specific result, or share with you any secret trick that will make this relationship magically work, because quite honestly, there isn't one. I can however, to the best of my ability, give you the best advice I can, and I very much intend to do so._

_Well the way I see it you have two options. You may either one, stay quiet and keep your feelings concealed or two, express yourself and what's in your heart but risk ruining the friendship. You truly are stuck between a rock and a hard place. However, that does not mean you're doomed to failure and depression. I believe the only way that guarantees your unhappiness for a very lengthy amount of time, would be saying absolutely nothing. I know that you might be concerned that saying something might cause a war, but what will come of saying nothing? Nothing. It may not be the most ideal option but I truly advise you speak your mind and express the feelings in your heart. If this boy is the amazingly 'awesome' and loyal friend you make him out to be, he should be smart enough to know that you're friendship is worth much more than any awkward aura that might arise between you two. He will value you more than his opinions on your sexuality. Do what's in your heart. Pull him close and kiss him the way you've longed to. You never know, you might be pleasantly surprised._

_Best of luck to you Hero,_

_Ally"_

Yes Arthur knew he was lying, lying to both this boy and himself. It was true that generally he stepped into the person's shoes to try and find a solution to their problem, but this time, he was already wearing them. He knew that he was subject to the exact same options that he presented this lad and he knew the decision he'd made. He'd gone with the first option and couldn't be unhappier. Secretly he wished he would follow his own advice, pull Alfred close and plant one on his lips…but he knew he couldn't. The damage had been done and it was much too late in the game to start over. Arthur may have made a bad decision but he'd be damned if this boy did the same. With that in mind he inserted the advice into the appropriate column of the newspaper and saved it. He inhaled deeply and clicked to send the copy to the printers. A small smiled tugged at his lips as he turned off the computer and gathered up his things. Maybe he wasn't exactly happy, but hopefully by tomorrow morning, someone else would be.

* * *

Arthur walked into school the next morning feeling energized and there was even a slight trace of excitement in his step. He always felt this way the day that the school paper was distributed. The boy walked down the halls to his locker smiling inwardly at the sight of the whole student population, each with their own copy of the paper, no HIS paper. It always made him swell with confidence to see all his hard work come to life.

The Brit continued walking through the school, past the gym and cafeteria to his locker. He tried to push his thoughts down and away but he was desperately wondering one thing. He was dying to know if the mysterious boy had read his advice. Had he read it? Had he done it? What was the reaction? Well no matter, news or gossip spread like wildfire at this school. If anything were to happen he would hear about it soon enough. Arthur stopped in front of a single locker in the sea of many. Just as he started entering his combination he heard his name screeched down the hall. His immediate reaction was to cringe, squeeze his eyes shut, and prepare for impact. He opened them just in time to see Alfred slam into the locker right next to his.

"ARTIE!" Alfred greeted him, discreetly trying to rub his arm from the collision with the locker. He shoved a copy of the paper into Arthur's face. "Have you read the paper yet?"

"Of course I've read it you idiot. I'm in charge of the bloody paper."

"Well uh, I mean yeah I know you read the stories and everything but did you see the uh… advice column?"

Arthur's eyes suddenly widened terrified, he hadn't anticipated Alfred questioning this. But why should he be worried? Even Alfred didn't know his identity so he was perfectly safe. He did his best to put on an unreadable expression before he answered.

"Yes I've seen the column. What of it?"

He wasn't sure but Arthur could almost swear the American looked a bit nervous. His baby blues were a bit wider than usual and his fingers seemed to find the zipper on his jacket extremely fascinating.

"Well uh….what did….what did you think about it?"

Why was Alfred curious about his opinion on the matter? Well so be it, he would give his true opinion.

"I very much agree with Ally's advice in this situation. You can't just keep your feelings cooped up inside, you just… can't. It's unhealthy. I think she did the best thing possible in advising this boy to follow his heart. In fact I would have said the exact same th-"

Arthur's words were lost as he was silenced by Alfred's lips. The Brit widened his eyes in shock but didn't pull away. Alfred's arms wrapped around his waist bringing him closer and he tilted his head attempting to deepen the kiss. Arthur was lost, so very, very lost but at this point he didn't have time to think. He did the first thing that came to mind and that of course was, to kiss back. He tilted his head as well and his arms draped over Alfred's broad shoulders. They stayed like that for several minutes closing themselves off from the rest of the world and just embracing the moment. Eventually the need for air became apparent and their lips pulled away but they stayed bound together in their embrace.

Alfred looked down at him with an expression of surprise but also of sheer happiness.

"Man am I glad you feel the same way! Otherwise that would have been pretty awkward huh?" He chuckled quietly.

Arthur looked up at Alfred's smiling face as blood rushed to his own. His lips quirked into a small smile but then he stuttered on his response.

"I uh- well umm…just you know. I didn't thin-"

Again he was interrupted but this time just for a fraction of a second as their lips brushed together.

"Arthur it's ok." Blue eyes looked extremely gentle as he flashed his 100 watt smile. "I… I love you and… and it makes me a million different types of happy to know you feel the same way. That Ally sure knows what she's talking about, huh?"

Suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had…Ally said…Oh forget it. He tightened his grip on Alfred's shoulders and pulled him down to capture his lips again. He smiled into the kiss as a thought came to him.

" _I give some damn good advice."_


End file.
